


Fire And Ice

by Blackmoore



Series: Cold as ice, hot as fire [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Mycroft spoke "You're like fire, a flame that attracts criminal's to do you're bidding."Jim chuckles slightly as he watched "You're like ice, I realized that, after you watching from the protection of the glass, so cold, so heartless, the opposite of me, the ice to my fire."
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Cold as ice, hot as fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745992
Kudos: 7





	Fire And Ice

Mycroft realized when James was in the prison he was talking with him he knew right there and then that James was fire a brilliant flame that hasn't dimmed and that fire attracts moths, criminals to him to do his bidding

Mycroft went into the room after the glass and his eyes flicked over James Moriarty for a bit, coldly as he knew that this could be dangerous for his health being alone in this room by himself is dangerous even for the ice man as Jim likes to call him

Jim's eye's went to Mycroft "Sit, myc." Mycroft's smile turns dark and tight as Jim saw this and Mycroft goes around the table to look at the glass for a bit and spoke as he looks at Jim "I'm not sure, why'd you want to talk with me, but I also hear you won't talk to them."

Jim spoke "oooh, cold as ice." Mycroft kept his eyes on Jim's dark brown eyes like mocha, Jim shrugs with a giggle, Mycroft spoke "You're like fire, a flame that attracts criminal's to do you're bidding."

Jim chuckles slightly as he watched "You're like ice, I realized that, after you watching from the protection of the glass, so cold, so heartless, the opposite of me, the ice to my fire."

Mycroft's body straightens and went to the chair on the other side of the table and sat down in the other chair as he watched James Moriarty on the other side of the table as he spoke "I didn't mean it as a compliment, Mr.Moriarty."

Jim spoke "Yes you did~" Mycroft lifts a perfect eyebrow at Jim suddenly remembering what his brother told him about the pool meeting with the criminal mastermind

Mycroft smiles sarcastic at Jim as he got up from the chair and he put his gloves on he left the umbrella on the back of the chair he checks to see if the camera is off and smiles slightly as he grips Jim's throat tight enough to close off Jim's airway, Mycroft spoke his posh accent "I'd assume, you'd enjoy this."

Jim chuckles slightly as his air was taken from him by Mycroft's gloved hands tightened around James's throat and grins as his cock twitched in his boxer's he pulls back when Jim was about about to pass out, Jim gasps air into his deprived lung's

Mycroft grins slightly as he sat back down "Nobody's here aside from me and you, Mr.Moriarty." Jim spoke after a minute of trying to breathe normal "Ah, ah, ah, Jim or James."

Mycroft spoke folding his gloved hands on the table not touching himself "I don't like nicknames, James." Jim nods "interesting, see, easy, Mycroft." Mycroft rolled his cold blue eyes at him "It never is easy, as you say, James, to simply give information freely, such as my baby brothers early life."

Jim nods slightly suddenly with emotions in his eyes "I do want that information, Ice man." Mycroft tilts his head "Like I said James, you are fire, but what would I gain if I was to tell you?"

Jim grins slightly, he also asked for no chain's when Mycroft came to meet him, Jim stood up and grins at Mycroft knowing the man is getting hard but wonders what would happen if he did it back and grins slightly at Mycroft as he wraps his own left hand on Mycroft's throat and tightened the grip oh so slowly almost teasingly

Mycroft Holmes lifts a perfect eyebrow at Jim but made a noise as the air was removed from his lungs slowly as he feels his own cock strain against his very expansion silk boxer's and his mind supplies that information and looks almost horrified at that thought going through his head

Jim grins slightly at the horror his saw in Mycroft's eye's "Ah, ah, ah~ Mycroft." Jim let up just as teasingly letting go of Mycroft's throat teasingly slow as Mycroft breathes in deeply and Jim repeats the same action as Mycroft got his oxygen back, Jim stole it in the same breath and smiles at Mycroft and whispered dirty nothing's in Mycroft's ear

Jim spoke next to Mycroft's ear as he licks the shell of Mycroft's ear "So perfect like this, I'll have to save it in my own mind palace to enjoy this whenever I want to revisit this memory

Mycroft moans quietly as he cum's in his expensive boxer's as Jim smiles and removed his hands sat back down and his let go and is chained up again and Mycroft left and he stops at the door and looks at the pleased grin on James moriarty's face and smiles and spoke "Thank you, James."

Jim nods "Enjoy it well it lasts, Mister.Holmes" Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at him as he watches Jim's open facial expression's with interest and went back to the table and sat back down, watching Jim "Please, James, tell me, the codes of what we. . .I wanted."

Jim nods "Okay, but release me, I'll tell you." Mycroft smiled without his ice or sarcasm, Jim told him the codes, Mycroft unlocks the chains and took Moriarty away from the secret prison of MI5 and dropped him off

Mycroft got home and wonders when Jim's fire would crush him, ice can only stand up to fire so long but he knows his ice will melt if the fire is close too long


End file.
